Relax, Niisan
by kagami-kaze
Summary: Niisan work too much, he forced himself. I want him to relax today. So I told him to come home early today. ELRICEST.


**A/N:** _this is my first story. Maybe this story is not good enough. I've tried my best to make this story better, and I not giving up, I'm gonna make another story, and I promise it will better than this. But for now please enjoy this story. And leave some comments about my story, is it good or not and constructive criticism but don't get hard on me I'm still a beginner. And my language, English is not my native language, and in this story may contain error grammars. And sorry, I don't know what is 'beta'. _

**Disclaimer:** I'm not that creative, I could never make such a wonderful anime like this.

**Warnings:** Elricest, and… kiss?

**Relax, Nii-san**

Brought to you by Kagamikaze

It's 4 pm, Nii-san will return home in about an hour and half, while I still make cake for him. When my body returned, Nii-san continues his work in Military. My Nii-san always works hard, I saw him work until late at night, and he goes work from morning to night. But today I told him to come home early because I miss him so much and he agreed.

I know Nii-san work for me, so I can continue my study. Truthfully, I don't want go to collage, but he insist. He said that he cant stand watching me work like him in Military, and become Military dog. I don't know, but he seems hate his work, sometime he grumbled a lot about how can Roy be so annoying. Nonetheless, he hate when Winry told him to quit his work. I bet he like peoples in Military, just like me, but he doesn't want admit it.

And about us, Yep, after my body return, one night I told Nii-san that I love him, not as a brother but as a lover. He shocked. He told me it's wrong, we can never be a lover. Of course, I feel terrible, I'm afraid my Nii-san will disown me as his little brother. I never imagine how my life could be without him. I cried that night, I encircling my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I tighten my arms in his middle. I whispered his name. I could feel his tense when I did it. "Al.." he tried not to return my embrace. I know he love me the way I do. With all my willpower I kissed him, press my lips against his.

He didn't return it. My tears still fell like waterfall, "Nii-san, please…" I begged, "I need you…" He looked at me with deep emotion in his golden color eyes. I love those eyes. I love all part of his body. He cupped my cheek and immediately kiss me passionately, his tongue explored my mouth. I felt like I'm in heaven. All I ever want, he kiss me, now it came true. We broke our kiss, "I…love you too Al, so much…" he said between his breath. He kiss my forehead lovingly. I became speechless. I'm so happy, I cant let my mouth say a word even though I want to reply his confession. And then he kissed my tears, and my tears stopped falling from my eyes. He pulled me close to his chest and whispered me that he loves me, more than anything in this world.

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;

Now it's 5.34pm, cake is already served in table. I heard door is open, my Nii-san return from his work. I run to him, and lean my arms on his shoulders, "Okaeri, Nii-san,"

He blushed, "ah… tadaima."

I dragged him to dining room, "Nii-san, I baked you some cake."

He sit in chair, he look pale and tired. "Great, I haven't eat since morning."

Unbelievable! I made him sandwich this morning! "Nii-san, I made you sandwich this morning!!"

"Ugh, that damn Havoc he ate my sandwich."

"Nii-san…" I sigh. It's really hurt me, my Nii-san he hasn't eat anything today. He forced himself too much.

"Nii-san, I'm not allow you to bring breakfast to office from now on!"

"What? No! i don't have much time to eat at home, you know I wake up late,"

"then I just have to wake you up early,"

"Al!"

"Nii-san!!" I yelled at his stubbornness. He want to yell back at me but he stop whenhe realized that I almost angry at him this time.

"Al…" he sat up and walked forward to me, "Sorry…" He touched my cheek.

"Nii-san, I just want you a bit concern about your own health… look at you now… pale like this"

"I'm sorry to make you worry like this… I'm not a good big brother…"

"No, of course you're a good brother… you'll always be, Nii-san. Its just because you are so you never think about yourself, you know Nii-san, you always think about my happiness but that's not all I want, I want you to think about yourself too… you're very important for me, I hate to see you like this Nii-san,"

Nii-san pulled me into his embrace, "al…sorry to make you worry"

"Nii-san, It's me. I'm not a good little Nii-san, making you force yourself.. Nii-san maybe I should wor-"

"Al, we've talk about this before, youre not working."

"Alright. But Nii-san… promise me you'll never skip your breakfast, lunch and dinner again ok? I really worry Nii-san…"

He held me tighten, "I promise, Al."

"And Nii-san, I want you to rest all day tomorrow, because you work too much and you need a holiday! See, you go to work 6 in the morning and return at 10 pm, everyday! its not normal!"

"Because mustang always give me that damn paperwork and investigate many case, and..he's- what?! I'm not working tomorrow? That bastard gonna fire me, Al!"

"No, he wont,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Tomorrow he has a date with Riza, and she said maybe we can also have a date Niiiiiiiii-san…"

"heh? He's dating Riza? I don't know about that."

"yeah, all you know is about your work, you never think of any else,"

"I'm thinking about you everytime even when I'm at work, really."

I was bright red, and he saw me, "now you're blushing Al,"

I pulled out myself from him, "Nii-san you have to eat, now!"

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;

Now, it's 9 pm, Nii-san laying himself beside me on bed, he let out a big sigh… "Al…" he cupped my cheek and he crushed his lips against mine, kiss became more passionate.

"Mm..Nii-san.." I moaned. We broke our kiss to catch some air.

I snuggled to him. Nii-san held me close. He rubbed my back lovingly. "I love you, Al." he said.

"I love you too, Nii-san" and Nii-san slept. I saw Nii-san sleeping like a baby. He really relaxed and enjoy his sleep. Uhm… maybe tomorrow I'll give him a good massage.

"Nii-san…" I kissed his chest, drifted into sleep.

_Nii-san promised me that he will eat well and work well, and I know he will because he always keep his promise to me._

**A/N:** hehe… :shy:


End file.
